


i'm always about (you you you you you)

by sysupportgroup



Series: pea's bleak boyband bingo 2020 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Come Swallowing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/sysupportgroup
Summary: If Wonwoo had to give himself credit, it'd be that he actually waited for Soonyoung to finish recording his video before creeping up behind him like the stalker Soonyoung’s always accusing him of being, to hook his chin over his shoulder."Look!" Soonyoung chirps, unphased. He shows Wonwoo his recorded video with obvious excitement like he wasn't the personification of sin earlier, eyefucking the camera and rolling his hips all too sensually. "They squeak!"Wonwoo bites his lip and watches the video in silence, a five second loop of Soonyoung rubbing his thighs together to make fart noises with his stage outfit. It says a lot that Wonwoo still wants him, the low boil of arousal in his stomach still rolling through him but tampered now with a sweeter fondness. Less need to immediately bend Soonyoung in half over a makeup table and more tender couch missionary in a locked dressing room.They don't have the time or place for either though, no spare makeup tables nor dressing rooms around. The bathrooms probably aren't viable either, too many artists sitting around the building as pre-recording rolls on. Closet it is.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: pea's bleak boyband bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595206
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124
Collections: BBBFest Debut Round: The Bittersweet Option





	i'm always about (you you you you you)

**Author's Note:**

> starting 2020 with my usual bs that is pwp !!
> 
> obvs inspired by snwu in that egotistic stage, please enjoy! this kicks off my first entry into the bbb fest, ticking off the squares for "post-performance horniness" and "safety short wedgies"
> 
> title frm mmm's egotistic!!

"Where are you going hyung?" Seungkwan tugs a little on Wonwoo's sleeve as he raises himself from his seat. 

"Taking a nap," Wonwoo says, stretching and rubbing his eyes to make a show of it, "I think my eyes are gonna fall out from all of this monitoring."

"Okay," Seungkwan relents, patting his arm affectionately as he retracts it, "rest up Wonwoo hyung, you did really well. Your low voice at the end is totally the killing part."

"Thanks Seungkwan-ah," Wonwoo grins a little and pats Seungkwan on the back, "you did great too. Very sexy."

Seungkwan studies him for a second and then quirks the corner of his mouth up as he brings his iced americano to his lips, "Not as sexy as Soonyoung hyung though?"

Wonwoo makes a strangled noise and turns on his heel immediately, walking away to the soundtrack of Seungkwan's teasing laughter. He looks down at his crotch in these cursed skintight pants, already riding up his ass, and curls his fist tight. So much for subtle.

//

If Wonwoo had to give himself credit, it'd be that he actually waited for Soonyoung to finish recording his video before creeping up behind him like the stalker Soonyoung’s always accusing him of being, to hook his chin over his shoulder.

"Look!" Soonyoung chirps, unphased. He shows Wonwoo his recorded video with obvious excitement like he wasn't the personification of sin earlier, eyefucking the camera and rolling his hips all too sensually. "They squeak!"

Wonwoo bites his lip and watches the video in silence, a five second loop of Soonyoung rubbing his thighs together to make fart noises with his stage outfit. It says a lot that Wonwoo still wants him, the low boil of arousal in his stomach still rolling through him but tampered now with a sweeter fondness. Less need to immediately bend Soonyoung in half over a makeup table and more tender couch missionary in a locked dressing room. 

They don't have the time or place for either though, no spare makeup tables nor dressing rooms around. The bathrooms probably aren't viable either, too many artists sitting around the building as pre-recording rolls on. Closet it is.

"Soonyoung," Wonwoo says, voice gravelly, hands on Soonyoung's hips and crotch aligned directly with Soonyoung's ass so the other can feel his bulge. Soonyoung’s body stiffens against him, fingers skidding on the keyboard where he's typing up a caption for his fancafe post. 

"Wonwoo-yah," Soonyoung giggles nervously, lightly slapping at Wonwoo's hands, eyes darting around the hallway where too many staff are too busy bustling around to take notice of them in the corner, "really? Now?"

"Monitoring was torture," Wonwoo tells him, working a bit of a pout into his tone and then dropping it an octave lower, "you were so sexy, Soonyoung-ah."

Soonyoung's ears blush a pretty pink and Wonwoo blows gently on them, teasing. It always astonishes him, the difference between what’s Hoshi and what’s Soonyoung. It’s intoxicating, the unpredictability of it all, never knowing which side of his… well, his Soonyoung for lack of a better label - he’ll be getting. 

"Do you want to?" Wonwoo rumbles, putting on the same voice he did for their stage earlier, an exact imitation of his Seungkwan-approved killing part.

"Ah fuck," Soonyoung breathes and angles his head around to give Wonwoo a heated glance, pressing _post_ on his phone and then clumsily sliding it onto a side table where no one will (probably) take it, "where?"

Wonwoo leans in close to the shell of Soonyoung's ear, cupping a hand around it to look like he's whispering to him before faintly flicking his tongue along the faint blush there. Soonyoung shivers, "Follow me."

//

"Do we even have the stuff?" Soonyoung crowds Wonwoo against the door as soon as they slide into the closet, thankfully unoccupied. They both know the rules: no marks allowed, not where anyone can see at least, but the way Soonyoung's breath is fluttering against his ear makes Wonwoo want to break all of their pre-agreed boundaries.

"Not really," Wonwoo admits, regretful. He slips his hands down to the button of Soonyoung's absurd pants, glad that the stylists had taken mercy on himself and given him normal black pants instead of whatever fabric Soonyoung's are made out of. They squeak awkwardly under his hands as Wonwoo tries his best to work them open quickly, the shiny material having absolutely no plans to cooperate, "sorry. Was too eager."

"'t's okay," Soonyoung bucks his hips impatiently, making Wonwoo abandon his task for a second to give him a reprimanding playful swat on the butt. Soonyoung hisses but fails to hide his self-satisfied grin, arching into Wonwoo's touch, "we've got the tour coming up."

"At some point, Junnie is going to get fed up with us kicking him out all the time you know?"

"It's for a worthy cause - don't worry, he likes having an excuse to keep Jihoon company anyways."

Wonwoo yanks down Soonyoung's silver zip and painstakingly begins the task of trying to wiggle them down below Soonyoung's ass. He needs to get his hands on Soonyoung's skin soon or he's going to go out of his mind.

"Ah fuck," Soonyoung whimpers into Wonwoo's neck, rolling his hips up against Wonwoo's so that their dicks align and grind together, "fuck, fuck, fuck, Wonwoo-yah…"

Wonwoo groans and tries to undo his own pants one-handedly, the other hand left on Soonyoung's hip reaching around to grope at Soonyoung’s toned ass. Going to the gym hasn’t been for nothing and Wonwoo’s definitely not lamenting the change for either of them. He manages to clumsily slip his own button out of its hole and shoves his jeans down, just enough to expose his clothed bulge;

"Fuck that's sexy," Soonyoung says in a puff of breath, awed and turned on all at once, before gripping him by the shoulders and pulling him into a desperate kiss. It's a bit too much saliva, so much enthusiasm and pent-up horniness directed into it, but Wonwoo kisses back just as eager anyways. 

They haven’t had time together in ages. Not when you live in a dorm of - thankfully not thirteen guys anymore, but still way more housemates than your average twenty-three year old - codependent and clingy bandmates who don’t know what personal space is. The last time they tried to get time to themselves in Soonyoung’s shared room, Vernon had been the one to walk in on them with his headphones still in, apparently content with just sitting at his desk in blissful ignorance whilst Wonwoo was trying to touch Soonyoung’s fucking dick. He loves their unit’s maknae but really. Never again.

“ _You’re_ sexy,” Wonwoo breathes against Soonyoung’s lips, rutting up against him like they did when they were drunk for the first time as Official Adults, carried away by their hormones. The electric friction of their erections grinding together, Soonyoung’s low whimpers filling the closet and the physicality of being able to finally hold him in his arms makes Wonwoo’s hold on his brain-to-mouth filter loosen, “you worked so hard to choreograph that Soonyoung-ah, so proud of you, you did so well. So fucking hot when you were teaching it to us, wanted you to fuck me up against the mirrors after everyone was gone, make them all mad at us and - “

“Wonwoo-yah,” Soonyoung moans, grip tightening on Wonwoo’s shoulders as he mashes his mouth onto Wonwoo’s like he wants Wonwoo to stop talking immediately. Wonwoo knows better, knows that if Soonyoung had let him continue, Soonyoung would’ve probably finished right there and then. Praise has always been his weak spot.

Wonwoo relents under Soonyoung’s kisses, lets Soonyoung tilt his head this way and that as saliva drips down their chins and probably leaves tracks in their foundation. He prays that their stylists used a particularly durable type of lip tint for them today - asking for touch-ups when the reason is obvious enough is the worst. 

He fumbles for Soonyoung’s underwear, slowing the pace of their hips as he reaches into Soonyoung’s underwear and takes his cock out. He’s fucking soaked down there, wet with what must be a mixture of sweat and precum but Wonwoo does not want to think about that all too much right now. He gets out his own dick as well, takes them bare in hand together and starts to pump.

“C’mon Soonyoung-ah,” he gives Soonyoung’s dick a squeeze, relishing in the muffled curse that Soonyoung lets out under his breath, “help me out here.”

“Ah,” Soonyoung makes a noise and then his hand is wrapping around their dicks too, partially overlaid on top of Wonwoo’s. 

Wonwoo wonders if this is the closest they’ve ever come to holding hands, at least in a plainly romantic context and not the one-sided guessing game Wonwoo’s been playing in his mind for eight years now. 

“Let’s finish soon,” Wonwoo mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to shove all un-sexy thoughts out of his brain. He has Soonyoung - sweaty, solid, real - right now. He should take him in whilst it lasts, “they’ll be looking for us.”

Foreheads pressed together, Wonwoo swallows down his loudest groans as he feels himself get closer and closer to peaking. The sight of their dicks, encased in the warm tunnel of his and Soonyoung’s hands builds a roiling heat in his stomach, tension coiled ready to snap. 

“Close,” he mumbles and then grunts, eyes snapping shut instinctively, throwing his head back so it thunks into the door when Soonyoung takes the initiative to break away and take Wonwoo’s cock in his soft hand, stripping it steadily, “fuck, Soonyoung, ‘m gonna - “

“Ah,” Soonyoung says like a sudden realisation, “you’re going to make a mess...”

“Yah," Wonwoo pants, "are you seriously thinking about that right now - “

Soonyoung cuts him off with a sigh, pressing his lips together and looking down at his pants regretfully, before dropping to his knees and resting Wonwoo’s cock on his bottom lip.

“In here,” he says cutely because of course he’s fucking cute, even like this, and of course this would be the solution that he comes up with because isn’t that just the most Soonyoung course of action to take, “I’ll swallow.”

Wonwoo swears out loud and he thinks he feels a sharp slap to his hip and a reprimand for being too noisy but none of that matters when Soonyoung’s mouth is around him, taking him as far as he can go whilst sharp white sears through Wonwoo’s brain. He shudders through his orgasm in relative silence, knees left shaky and eyes watery as Soonyoung strokes him through the aftershocks and licks his lips after pulling off. 

Wonwoo needs to shut his eyes again, this time on purpose so that he doesn’t end up with another inconvenient erection. 

“Ah,” Soonyoung says, displeased, smacking his lips, “you still need to eat more fruit.”

“Sure,” Wonwoo says, dazed, “whatever you say.”

Soonyoung makes several strained little grunting sounds, rocking back and forth on the ground before Wonwoo snaps back to Earth and realises that:

“Are you stuck?”

“It’s these fucking pants!” Soonyoung whines, looking embarrassed in the face of Wonwoo’s shit-eating grin, even as Wonwoo extends his hands to pull him to his feet, “Shut the fuck up Wonwoo-yah, you don’t appreciate the sacrifices I make for you.”

“That’s not true,” Wonwoo disagrees, leaning in to kiss the taste of himself off of Soonyoung’s lips as he takes Soonyoung in hand, thumb swiping at the head as Soonyoung’s lips part in a small gasp at the sensation. Wonwoo twists his hand up and down Soonyoung’s shaft, luxuriously slow, “isn’t this appreciation, Soonyoung-ah? When I told you how sexy you were onstage? How impressive you are always working so hard for our team? How hot you were teaching us how to roll our hips for the performance? How pretty you were on your knees for my cock?“

Soonyoung doesn’t as much moan as he does squeak, a high-pitched noise strangled in his throat before Wonwoo’s hand and Soonyoung’s thighs are getting covered in stripes of pearlescent cum. Soonyoung rides it out, mindlessly humping Wonwoo’s hand and breathing hard right up against Wonwoo’s neck. 

There’s a sweaty swathe of pale skin he’s leaving open for Wonwoo there, his neck displayed like an open invitation to _bite._ But they can’t mark each other, no. Not when Wonwoo isn’t sure Soonyoung calls him _mine_ in his head as Wonwoo does Soonyoung. There’s no point risking it all if Wonwoo isn’t even sure there’s a relationship to risk it for.

“You good?” He asks instead, something else to do with his mouth than fixate on closing it around something else. 

“Good,” Soonyoung heaves out, sweatier than ever when he looks up at Wonwoo. His eyeliner is even more smudged than it was earlier, lips more swollen, eyes more glazed, “really needed that. Thanks Wonwoo-yah.”

“No problem,” Wonwoo says like all Soonyoung had asked him to do was to refill their kimchi dish at dinner, “do you need help cleaning yourself up?” He runs a finger up Soonyoung’s thigh, collecting Soonyoung’s cum on his finger. 

Soonyoung eyes him blankly and then promptly takes Wonwoo’s finger into his mouth, suckling to remove his own fluids with a lazy smirk.

“I can handle it,” Soonyoung says, gesturing at the ten-pack of boxed tissues sitting on a shelf to their left, “you can get going first if you want. Best if we leave at different times anyways.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says, trying to muster up a semblance of a poker face to try and hide the way his chest twists painfully at the dismissal, face hot with barely-suppressed humiliation, “yeah okay. Just.”

He leans over to the shelf, rips open the packaging for the tissues and opens up the box for Soonyoung. He plucks a couple of tissues out to dab at Soonyoung’s face, spit trails and a fleck of cum cleaned up and covered up as best he can. 

“There,” he says, shoving the tissues in a random pocket and reminding himself to throw them away later, lest a stylist find them, “you don’t have a mirror so…” He scuffs his feet and suddenly feels painfully naked without his glasses, Soonyoung’s eyes on his face suddenly burning more than before, “Take your time. I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks.” Soonyoung says softly and as Wonwoo’s turning to open the door, he catches his sleeve softly, the mesh one that gives easy under his touch.

“Actually Wonwoo-yah… This time around, for the tour, do you think… Junnie would switch rooms with me? I think we need to talk.”


End file.
